Necrosis
Necrosis is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. It was built by Team Sumpthink and was armed with a pneumatic crusher. It performed poorly in its debut season, losing a team match against Reality and Lumberjack. However, it is performing decently in season 4. Design Necrosis is a robot with a pneumatic crusher on the front, for defense it has side skirts that protect its wheels. Robot History Season 3 Necrosis was an alternate for the series and went unneeded however it competed in a team rumble where it was paired up with the fallen champion Bad Kitty and was pitted against Reality and the veteran Lumberjack. Necrosis immediately tried to box rush Reality, however it got hung on a piece of floor. It got free, however it turned straight into Bad Kitty's path, resulting in Necrosis getting thrown into the air and landing upside down. After self-righting, it managed to grab a hold of Lumberjack, who promptly escaped using its lifter. Necrosis then grabbed onto Reality's drum, this proved to be a costly mistake as when it clamped down, Reality's drum severed Necrosis' pneumatics, leaving both robots immobile and stuck together. Time ran out and Reality and Lumberjack won a unanimous 3-0 decision and Necrosis lost overall. Season 4 Necrosis' first match was against the newcomer End Game. Necrosis was in control, however it struggled to get a good grip due to End Game's shape. End Game suddenly stopped moving near the wall allowing Necrosis to clamp down on it as it was being counted out, breaking its weapon chain in the process. In the end, Necrosis won by K.O. Necrosis next found itself up against Captain Shrederator, in response it added floor scraping wedgelets in hopes of getting under Shrederator's spinning shell. The match started greatly for Necrosis as they successfully box rushed Shrederator and clamped down on it. After dragging Shrederator around, it released it and let it spin up. After a hit from Shrederator that did no damage, Necrosis clamped down again. When it released this time, Captain Shrederator couldn't move and was counted out, giving Necrosis the win by K.O. Necrosis' next match was a rumble against newcomers Bloodsport and Bite Force. When the rumble began, Necrosis mostly avoided Bloodsport and focused on Bite Force, Necrosis managed to grab onto Bite Force after several tries and shoved it into Bloodsport, sending both Bite Force and Bloodsport flying away. After slamming into Bloodsport, Necrosis went back to harassing Bite Force, this time puncturing so deep that the claw got temporarily got stuck in Bite Force's chassis, allowing Necrosis to hoist Bite Force into the air before Bite Force's weight caused it to slip off. Bite Force couldn't move and Bloodsport had since been immobilized so they were counted out, giving Necrosis the win by K.O. Due to the sudden cancellation of the rest of the Undercard Matches, and Necrosis' 3-0 record, Necrosis was able to make the top 8, where it faced Desperado winner, Stroppy. The match started poorly for Necrosis as Stroppy threw it into the air and the impact of the floor disabled its grabber. Defenseless, Necrosis was thrown into the air again and couldn't move when it landed. Necrosis was counted out, lost by K.O. and was eliminated from the competition. Win/Loss Record